The period following a pregnancy can be traumatic for a woman who is unaccustomed to the demands placed upon her body. In particular, the carrying of a child through term requires the woman's abdomen to be enlarged for proper development of the child. Upon birth and removal of the placenta, the body temporarily remains in an enlarged state wherein shrinkage of the abdomen takes a period of time before returning to the prepregnancy state. The problem, to which this invention is directed, is the amount of time it takes in order for the abdomen to return to the pre-pregnancy state. After childbirth, the woman's lower abdomen tends to sag in unsightly folds. The instant invention allows for a specially designed compression garment that within weeks to months of wearing will result in the reduction of the mass of loose skin/tissue/muscle and facilitate a faster return to the individual's pre-pregnancy figure.
There are a number of products used to support a woman's abdominal area during pregnancy. These devices are for the benefit of improved appearance or support of the unborn. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,318 discloses a maternity exercise garment that provides support during exercise. The garment is close fitting without placing excess pressure on the abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,653 discloses a maternity garment having a two position band that provides a range of support to the woman. This support is directed between two positions for lessening the stress on the woman's abdominal muscles. However, such a garment cannot be worn continuously due to the uncomfortable state in which it places the woman's body.
Compression garments have been used post-operative following various surgeries with results shown to dramatically reduce edema, shorten recovery, skin shrinkage and achieve the positive reduction results much earlier than had no compression device been employed. Sequential compression devices are marketed for the prevention of deep venous thrombosis and embolism in trauma patients or major surgical patients. However, many thrombosis devices that provide compression are only adequate to help prevent deep venous thrombosis and are used solely for compression of the lower leg.
Compression garments are also commonly used after liposuction. The compression garment facilitates drainage of anesthetic solution and prevent accumulation of fluid within the tunnels in the subcutaneous fat created by the suction cannula. With some liposuction techniques there is also a considerable amount of bleeding and residual blood remaining in the tunnels after surgery. In this manner, the compression garments worn for a number of weeks helps restore the body to the original condition. In addition, the compression garments hold the bulky absorbent dressings in place, all of which help minimize the discomfort associated with the copious drainage after surgery.
Known compression garments consist of a fiber count fabric composition that provides support and elasticity. For instance, a number of compression garments are constructed from 80% nylon and 20% elastic memory fabric, such as that available under the trademark SPANDEX. The weave of the garment fabric facilitates dissipation of body heat and transfer of moisture away from the body. However, the garments typically only work as compression garments without providing directional stability.
Known compression garments that provide directional stability are typically designed to shape the body. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,164 issued to the Playtex Corporation discloses a compression garment providing multiple region abdominal control. This garment forms a girdle with vertically distensible spaced apart lines of "zig-zag stitching" which helps resist horizontal stresses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,849 discloses a therapeutic garment for maternity use which is intended to be adapted to be worn by pregnant women for providing shapely abdominal support. This garment is directed to the pregnancy stage and does not provide for post-pregnancy support.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a compression garment for use in post-pregnancy, having a shape that facilitates the shrinkage of the body area most affected by the pregnancy process.